The Rescuers: Above All
by strong man
Summary: In the movie, Bianca dies while Jake is trying to warn them but if he saves Bernard, will the mouse think romantic feelings for the kangaroo rat?


**_This is my very first movie of The Rescuers: Above All, sequel to The Rescuers and Down Under_**

**_A friend on deviantART named Crossoverfan suggested this so this is a gift for him_**

**_Honestly, I never watched the two films cause they suck but now that I see a slight romance between Barnard and Jake, I might look at them...if there on DVD _**

**_Pairings: _**Jake/Bernard, Barnard/Bianca, Wilber/Scuttle **(Slash)**  


**_Genes: Adventure, gayness, horror, humor and danger_**

**_Rated: _**M

After 5 month of being married to Bianca, she and Barnard were now living in a hole in the wall at Cody's house

"That was amazing" Barnard said putting his only shirt on after sweaty sex

"Barnard? Said Bianca after turning her back

"Yes" He said facing her

You wanna join me" She said pulling out a hand

Barnard know what she meant and blushed then the two went to take a shower which is basically the sink

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside, Jake and Sparky were playing checkers again and for the second time in a row, he won

He just don't understand...was he bad? or he's just letting him win?

"Wise fly" He said turning his back with his arms crossed

The fly then flew to his face and said what's on his mind

"Ah...you think I'm bluffing" He said putting a hand on his chest" I'ma mouse of my word, mate

Sparky tapped his tiny foot in midair and Jake felt sorry for yelling at his best friend so he offered out a finger in apologizing

He shacked it then the kangaroo rat sat down in his seat

The fly then signed that he had a question and Jake listened closely

(Do you love Barnard)? He buzzed

"Of course I love him" He said while fixing his hat but it took a while for Jake to fully understood that he meant more then a friend

"Oh...you mean" He paused right there and suddenly Wilber came making the two look at him

"Wilber...what're you going here, mate?

"Madame Medusa is on the move

"Who's that? The kangaroo rat said

"I'll explain when we see her" He said before turning around urging the rat to get on his back

Jake replied to his friend that he'll be back as the Albatross began to take off like a airplane and off they went

"So...what dose she look like? He said sitting back but suddenly, he heard stomping that made him bounce making his hat go over his right eye

He then got it on straight again, looked down at the edge and saw a wicked looking woman with a evil looking smile on her face

"That must be Madame Medusa" He said suspiciously then ordered the bird to go down

Wilber agreed and dove like a speeding bullet but he went fast that he couldn't see where he was going and he crashed into some grass but Jake was hanging by a twig

He jumped down to the ground and started to fellow that lady

Meanwhile, Medusa gone into her house, slammed the door and went to her table then got out of her pocket, a little cute mouse

She picked it up by it's tail over the trap and dropped him into

Jake gasped as the mouse got his guts cut open

"Barnard" He said in shock before he knocked something over making Medusa looking over at the shelf but the kangaroo rat got on the outside panting hard while holding his heart

Note that if there one thing he's afraid of, it's seeing his friends get hurt but thankfully it wasn't one of them but I can't take any risks

"I'll have to warn Barnard and Bianca" He said before roping a twig and swinging down like spider-man then hopped his way to Cody's house

Meanwhile, Wilber awoke from his crash and shook his head then he saw a strange but beautiful bird

"Hey...you okey? Said a voice pulling out a wing

Wilber regained his sight and saw him

"Yeah...thanks" He said taking his wing and was pulled up

"I'm Scuttle" He introduced himself with a bow

"Wilber's my name and you are quite lovely" He said putting his arm around his waist

"Well...thank you" He said blushing and couldn't take his eyes off of him

"I want you to meet my brother" He said in an instant

"What? He said confusingly

"Come on...just for a little while" He said cuddling up to him

Okay but just for-" He started but was cut off by a single kiss on the cheek and that did a number on him making him explode like a rocket in the air and went down like a feather sighing in delight into his lover's arms

"Let's go" He said before wrapping his arms around his neck all lost in love before the two went off into the skies

Note that Wilber had always believed in love at first sight

* * *

Barnard and Bianca had finished up shower under the water and got their cloths on

"Barnard? Bianca said getting her hat on

"Yes" He said turning to her after getting his shirt on

"You wanna take a walk with me? She said before kissing his cheek

"Sure" He said He said before taking her hand while walking out the window

Barnard helped her down off the sill then suddenly it started to rain

"Oh dear" She said looking at the clouds but her husband brought her rain coat

"I thought that you might need it" He said putting it on her then she turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips causing him to blush a bright red

The two then jumped down from the window completely unknown that Medusa placed her mouse traps in hiding places

_**All I can say is that...hope you like this and to make this clear I don't like crossovers but if it's gay then I'll do it but this is not a full crossover like my Yogi fic**_

_**The reason that I paired Wilber up with Scuttle from the Little Mermaid is that their both funny, a clutcz, white feathers and capable of flight**_

_**About Jake...as they say, all animals and people have a weakness to them**_

_**Anyway this movie takes place after the second one and this time Madame Medusa is back with traps for the mice that helped Penny get away**_


End file.
